Chronicles of the Eleventh Clam
by leonvongolaeleventh
Summary: Tsuna now the boss of the vangola has decided that it is time for him to step down so a new generation is needed to take the reins. so Tsuna sends reborn out his only goal to train the eleventh boss of the vangola family. what adventures await us in this new chapter?
1. Chapter 1: Not so normal life

disclaimer= I don't own Hitman Reborn that right belongs exclusively to Akira Amano some people get all the luck

CHAPTER ONE not so normal life

Florence Italy

It was a calm day the sky was clear. From his room, he could see the clear blue sky a sky unaffected by the events of the world silently observing the people bellow.

The man continued to observe the beautiful view through the window. One the rare moments of peace said man was the Tenth boss of the Vangola family, the most powerful Mafia family in the world.

With such a high position of importance, it was unusual, to say the least. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end, there was a sharp knock on the large dark stained oak door. 'So he has arrived already' the brunette thought "enter" the brunet said in a level tone.

Through the door entered a silver-haired man who was about twenty he stood at an even six foot dressed in a lavish Italian suit. Trailing behind him with almost in a ghost-like manner stood a man wearing a traditional Italian fedora that shadowed his face he stood at five foot nine inches, the most noticeable feature of the second man was his distinctive curly sideburns.

These were, of course, the smoking bomb Hayato his right-hand man. The second man was honestly one of the people the brunette respected most, the man who had crafted him into the boss he was today. Smirking the brunette rose from his seat. He stood at only five foot seven inches rather tall for his obvious Japanese decent but still far shorter than the two.

"It has been a long time Reborn" short brunette said in a rather joyful tone. "Hayato can you leave us please we have much to discuss" the brunette said in an authoritative tone. Complying the silver-haired left the room closing the door behind him. "I assume you called me here for a reason and not just to have a chat" the fedora-wearing man Queried. The brunette replied in a soft tone "I am afraid not unfortunately the disease is progressing faster than we first thought, and as you know not even he can cure it". The brunette paused in order to allow his most trusted friend to compute the information. The brunette then continued "with their being no other eligible heirs to the family it seems that it will fall to my son to take up the mantel, reborn I ask you not only as the boss of the vangola but also as a grandfather train him". The fedora-wearing man replied simply "I will train him dame Tsuna" with that he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Namori<p>

"Leon-kun wake up or you will be late" resonated round the Sawada household, this was followed by several bangs and a few seconds later the sound of someone stumbling down the stairs. Said being stumbling down the stairs was a Japanese male teen with dark brown almost black hair with wide doe-like hazelnut coloured eyes, he was also extremely scraggly with almost no muscle definition and a height of five foot four inches. He looked very dishevelled in his Namori high uniform obviously thrown on in an effort, not to be late. That said he ran into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast. Giving a quick thanks as he passed the one who called him his grandmother Nana Sawada or as most knew her mama. He then rushed out of the house.

As the dark haired boy exited the house he noticed his long time childhood friend Shizuka Kyoya. She was taller than him by about two inches standing at five foot six inches. She had long black hair tied that reached down to the small of her back. She had a side fringe covering her right eye her eyes were an almost red colour. She had a well-defined body with a sizable bust and a thin figure wide hips and legs that went on for miles. The boy knew she was very attractive, but he also knew that no dare approach her she was the head of the Namori discipline committee. She liked peace and generally preferred her own company to that of other people. Which bore the question why was she openly interacting with someone as average as him?

Flashback

Ten-year-old Leon was walking down the street. Most people called the area mafia row as it was where all the major Mafioso families lived. Due to this reputation is was a very peaceful area. He was minding his own business when he heard the sound of scuffling, Leon wasn't brave and usually tried to stay away from fighting as he was pretty weak. But something was calling him to this fight so with trepidation and careful steps. He saw a young girl around his age being surrounded by a group of boys a fair bit older than herself. While Leon was a coward by nature, he did have a lot of moral value so with nary a thought he rushed into battle. With a cry of "hey leave her alone". Half an hour and several beatings later not for lack of the two kids trying to fight back more the girl, who had managed to take one or two down. They had come to the stark realisation that they were in a bad situation with seemingly no route for escape. Luckily their saviour arrived in the form of Gokudera Hayato the right-hand man to the vangola tenth and Leon's godfather.

End of Flashback

Leon couldn't remember what happened after that, but he remembered the next day quite clearly. The same girl he attempted to save turned out to be the daughter of an old friend of his Dad. So she was waiting in the foyer for him when he was awoken by the maids the next morning. The first thing she said to him was "thank you for the help my dad always taught me to always repay favours so what do you want". He remembered the difficulty of the question at the time, he was always a lonely child as many of the people he knew were far older than him. So he asked one simple question something told him this was the only thing he should ask for or rather a right thing to ask for. So with that he remembered replying "will you be my friend". With a curt nod, she said, "If that is what you want". With that, their friendship was born.

"Leon, Leon hurry up I will not accept us being late now move" the girl commanded breaking him out of his reminiscence. With that Leon started to pick up the pace in order to catch up with her.

Reborn silently observed his newest student from an ally way. "So he has already started gathering them around him then" he whispered silently to seemingly no one.

Namori high was a regular Japanese high school it had a one famous baseball team thanks to their star player Yamamoto Takeshi. As well as the boxing club who had gone on to win many tournaments. There had not been a team as successful since. Not for lack of trying that was beside the point for Leon this was a hell that he was forced to endure from for six days a week. You see Leon wasn't the dead last of the year, but he was not at the top he was average by most descriptions. But the thing that let him down most was his inability to perform any sort of sport. That often meant that he was last picked and was seen as a curse for whichever team he joined, this often got him in trouble but no one would dare mess with him when Shizuka was around. However, when she was busy he was bullied by the sports teams as he was the curse that caused them to lose or so they said. This had given him the unique skill to dodge bullies, usually they would not actively pursue him however on this day it seems fate had a different idea or reborn anyway.

As he was entering the school grounds Shizuka had already run of ahead of him, most likely she went to her office to start her paperwork. He made his way to classes just a typical day like any other or was it.

He entered his house after splitting off from Shizuka, as he entered his house he noticed that there was a fedora-wearing man sitting at the kitchen table. Mama turned round to face him uttering words that would change his life. "Leon Kun this is you new tutor hired by your father, his name is reborn he tutored you father too," Leon didn't know why but that sentence filled him with dread. Reborn spoke next "I will be you tutor". What remained of the day was spent by reborn observing the young brunette. "Its kind of creepy how closely reborn was watching me today," thought Leon. With that, Leon went to sleep unaware of what would await him the next day.

* * *

><p>Leon was awoken by a boot to the face literally a shoe was thrown at his face to awaken him. said shoe was thrown courtesy of his new tutor, with him now being awake he checked his alarm clock noticing he would be late he hurriedly put on his uniform. Ran down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast before exiting and walking to school with Shizuka. As per usual Shizuka ran ahead as they approached the entrance to the school. Leon approached the entrance in a more lax manner as he approached the gate someone stuck their leg out in front of him, with his usual lack of coordination he tripped over the leg and into the current captain of the boxing club.<p>

Leon attempted to get up, but before he could recollect himself he has lifted into the air by the scruff of his neck. "Ah, if it isn't little Leon chan I didn't realise you were so eager for a beating," he said in a gruff baritone voice. As luck would have it the bell for lessons rang giving Leon enough time to wiggle out of his grasp and run away. Till a helpful voice told the Captain that Leon had run away. By the time the captain was even close to him he was just about to duck into his classroom. Before he could the captain. Picked him up again and told him "you're lucky that theirs is a teacher right there, we will finish this after school today". With that, he dropped Leon and left the area. Leon then entered that classroom trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. It's not like his day could get any worse. Little did he know this was only the beginning?

after a tense day of trying to find a way to get out of the situation, and listening to people talking about his run in with the boxing captain. Leon was feeling tense, to say the least. With that, he exited the classroom and ran to the toilets.

His best idea was maybe he could escape through the toilet window. As he entered the toilet standing there was reborn. "So you're just going to run away then," he said in a level voice. Leon replied "what else can I do, I will get beat up if I don't". Reborn smirked and then. Said "Okay I will help you then all you have to do is die", with that reborn turned around pointing a gun in his face and fired.

His last thought 'this is how I die a coward to the end, no I want to live to fight'. Then a miracle happened his clothes blew off him leaving him in only his boxers and upon his head sat an orange flame. The naked brunette the screamed at the top of his lungs "I will win this fight with my dying will." with that he burst through the bathroom window and ran at a blazing pace round to the back of the school. Once they're without missing a beat he launched himself off his front foot and head-butted the boxing captain. There was a stunned silence as the boxing captain fell to the ground presumably unconscious. With his task complete the flame on Leon's head extinguished. The brunet fell to the floor in shock of what he had done, slowly the crowd started to disperse in utter shock a boy in his underwear had just knocked the boxing captain unconscious. At that moment, Shizuka turned up handing him a spare uniform the girl said simply. "This guy calling himself your tutor said you would need these, I can see why."

With that, Leon changed into the spare uniform and headed home with one burning question in his mind for his so called 'tutor'. What the hell was that?

Bios

Name= Leon Sawada

Flame type= sky

Combat level= 3/10

Likes= sleeping, Italian food, his friend Shizuka and green tea

Dislikes= most sports, physical activity and school

Secret talent= while generally uncoordinated he can actually do a few martial arts to a fairly high level, all thanks to his close interaction with Varia's Lussuria as a kid after the fight where he meet Shizuka.

Bio

Leon was born and raised in Italy by his mother Kyoko and his father Tsuna. As a child, he was waited on hand and foot by the butlers at vangola mansion but was a lonely child. After getting involved in a fight, he met his best friend Shizuka. Although she is strict they in truth get on well. When it was decided that Leon should move to Japan and enter the Japanese education system. He currently lives in Namori with his grandmother Nana Sawada. He is next in line to be the eleventh boss of vangola, although he doesn't know it yet

Leonvangolaeleventh out


	2. Chapter 2: Me a mafia boss

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn yet (insert maniacal laughter here) =)

Chapter 2

Me a mafia boss?

"Leon slow down I usually have to drag you home you're so lazy what's going on" Shizuka shouted while chasing after the boy.

Leon slowed down to allow the girl to walk beside him. "He did something to me I don't know what but he did something, he turned round and shot me I am sure he did" Leon replied in a frantic tone.

"Who is he" Shizuka questioned "my so called 'tutor'" he replied sharply his fists clenching at his sides.

"Are you sure I think I would have noticed if he was carrying a gun, I think you were just stressed and your mind imagined it up" Shizuka said placing her hand on his shoulder, she then continued "but hey you beat him didn't you I doubt he will ever pick on you again".

"But what about my head setting on literal fire that is just weird" Leon answered now feeling calmer his stance relaxing and fists unclenching,

"Maybe it's like those flame things I have seen my dad use when fighting, after all, my mum told me that your dad had like mastered them or something like that" Shizuka replied.

"So it's like a super power that's so cool" Leon exclaimed in a childlike tone.

"Seriously I think this has something to do with him something tells me my tutor is not what he seems" the brunette continued in a rather serious tone, with a distinct sharpness in his eyes. Leon knew he was going to get answers one way or another.

After that, the conversation between the two had tapered off into a comfortable silence. As always he and Shizuka split up the street just before his house.

With determination, he strode through the door only to be taken out by a sharp blow to his calf, this immediately sent him to the floor. With a condescending tone, Reborn declared "your late Mama was worried, now get up we have work to do". With that, Reborn strode up the stairs to their shared room.

Something told Leon that this was going to be a regular occurrence. With that, Leon picked himself off the floor slinging his bag over his shoulder and trudged up the stairs.

He then entered his room opposite the landing he had questions that need to be answered. With that, Leon strode into the room with as much confidence as he could muster. Upon entry, Leon exclaimed with force "Reborn we need to talk"

at that statement Reborn smirked and replied "oh what about".

To that Leon responded "what did you do to me when you shot me, I am sure you shot me".

"Those are dying will bullets that I shot you with" Reborn replied he then proceeded to pull out a white board from seemingly nowhere.

"A dying will bullet such as the one I shot you with, uses the pressure you face in a crisis to remove your body's limiters" Reborn lectured while drawing a human outline with arrows pointing out from the core of the human outline.

Continuing Reborn told Leon "you can then use this ability to fulfil you dying will you last regret before you were shot, this ability to use these flames is exclusively known to the mafia and is part of the reason I am here for".

Something told Leon that he wasn't going to like what Reborn was about to say next. "You have been chosen to be the next boss of the Vangola familia, it is my job to ensure you will be a suitable boss should you attempt to escape, I will hunt you down and cause you an indescribable amount of pain" Reborn uttered in an almost happy tone.

"With that out of the way allow me to introduce myself I am your home tutor and the mafias best Hitman, you can call me Reborn and I will make you into the next boss of the Vangola" Reborn proclaimed with a gleam in his eye.

With that Leon stood up and exited the room with one thought on his mind 'this is just a dream no way me a mafia boss no, no, no, no I will wake up in a second and this will all be a dream'.

At that moment, a fist flew towards Leon's head courtesy of Reborn. "Wake up baka Leon you have homework to do a good mafia boss always completes his work on time" Reborn chirped in his ear.

* * *

><p>"Wrong do it again or I'll shot you" Reborn barked in Leon's ear while pointing a gun at his head, "okay okay I am doing it" Leon shrieked while hurriedly scribbling down a new answer. One thought prevailed through Leon's head 'I am gonna die.'<p>

Fortunately a saviour in the form of Mama's voice saved Leon from any further torment "boys dinner is ready come and get it" she shouted up the stairs, with that Reborn gun glowed and changed into a chameleon freaking Leon out.

With that Reborn walked out the room and headed down the stairs Leon hurriedly followed after him.

"Man it has been one long day" Leon mumbled to himself

The next morning Leon was awoken by a hammer to the face. "Itai, itai, itai that hurt Reborn" to which Reborn responded by pointing at his alarm clock.

As per usual Leon bolted out his bed gathered his books, had a shower, got dressed and almost fell down the stairs. He then ran into the kitchen grabbed some toast, as he ran through the kitchen he noticed Reborn sitting there smugly with a cappuccino in hand.

With that Leon observation put to the back of his mind he bolted out of the house only to run into Shizuka. "Wow, miracles do happen you're really early" Shizuka spoke with a mild tone of surprise.

'Damn Reborn must have messed with my alarm clock, man I could have had a real breakfast' Leon thought to himself as he and Shizuka walked to school at a sedate pace. "So you hear we are getting two new exchange students one is like a genius and the other is some kind of kendo prodigy," Shizuka said breaking the silence.

"No, but I bet that will be cool, hey Shizuka do you want to do something tomorrow" replied Leon.

Lifting her hand to her face and cupping her face she responded "it has been a while sure why not let's go and watch a movie".

With that, they entered the school Shizuka as usual left to go do paperwork in the disciplinary committee office. Meanwhile, Leon headed off to his classroom.

"So that's him then he doesn't seem like much" whispered a young teen with grey hair and what seemed to be a kendo practice sword over his shoulder, in Namori boys uniform.

His companion replied "he may not seem like much, but the smoking bomb also described his boss as a wimp at first". The companion was a slightly taller than the average teen with black hair and green eyes with a lithe build, in his hand was a gold lighter.

Meanwhile, Reborn was observing the interactions between the two teens behind the tree from which they were observing his student. 'They have arrived already this should be interesting' Reborn thought to himself.

Leon entered the classroom and made his way to his seat. "Yo baka Leon did you hear the two new exchange students are joining our class," a boy of average height with blond hair said the person who sat next to Leon.

"No, that's weird don't they usual assign new students to classes that are smaller" Leon responded when you were friends with the head of the discipline committee you learned a bit about the school rules.

"Yeah, apparently they asked to be put in this class crazy right" continued the blond boy enthusiastically. With that, the boy turned background to his desk his right eye flashing red for an instant.

Something told Leon that this had something to do with Reborn and the mafia-like an itch in the back of his head something wasn't right not at all.

With that the bell rang and the teacher addressed all the students in the classroom "students I would like to introduce you to our two new exchange students, Takehiko superbi and Gino Bertesca please make them feel welcome".

With that, the two boys walked to the two free desks in the room the boy called Takehiko taking the seat right behind him and Gino taking a seat near the front. Takehiko then proceeded to glare at the back of Leon's head for some unknown reason.

'It's finally lunch break I got to get out of here that Takehiko kid has not stopped glaring at me seriously what did I do to him' Leon pondered to himself. While heading to the stairwell that lead to the roof of the school his and Shizuka normal meeting place for lunch. Leaning against the fence and slowly sliding down to the floor, Leon pulled out his bento wrapped in an orange cloth, orange was always his favourite colour he didn't know why but it was.

He then pulled out a second bento wrapped in a purple cloth Leon insisted that it be wrapped in a purple cloth simply saying to Shizuka "purple suits you". This was a fairly common event as Shizuka was an awful cook so Leon prepared the bentos for them just before going to sleep.

With that, Shizuka dropped down from the fence and grabbed the bento before sitting down against the fence with Leon. "I don't like those new guys something was off with them" Shizuka noted as she ate her bento.

"I don't know they seemed like nice guys I guess I don't think they like me though" Leon replied.

Turning to him slightly Shizuka asked in an accusing tone "why what you do to them". Waving his hands in front of his face Leon immediately replied "I didn't do anything to them I didn't even get to talk to them, they have had crowds of people around them all day". With that the two fell back into a comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Reborn watched the interactions between his student and his friend 'just as I thought she will be perfect for her role, now onto more pressing matters'. With that Reborn leapt from the roof he was observing his student from it was time to set up a test for his newest student. With that Reborn went off to find the two new so called 'exchange students'. Things were about to get very interesting

After lunch Leon returned to the lesson in a far more cheerful mood, after all, a few more lessons on Friday than the weekend began for him. With that the rest of the day went by in a flash final lesson was algebra it dragged on but eventually finished with that final bell rang and Leon shoved his supplies into his satchel ready to go. With that Leon speed to the door just as he was about to exit an arm grabbed him by the back of the collar. It was one of the new kids Gino if he remembered correctly and dragged him backwards, moving closer to him Gino whispered into his ear "meet us tomorrow on the roof Vangola we want to have a little talk, and you'll come or don't you like your friend Shizuka that much".

With that he released Leon and exclaimed "careful there you're lucky I caught you, you could have hurt yourself" that said he turned round a continued to talk to the other guys who had gathered round him.

With that Leon scurried out of the classroom and headed to go a meet Shizuka 'what do I do what do I do' Leon screamed internally. With that he ran straight into Shizuka who was waiting for him at the gate. Luckily he didn't knock her over.

"Whoa, Leon what the hell" Shizuka exclaimed. But before she could even get another word out Leon grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street with the strength of a raging bull.

"Leon, Leon, Leon slowdown" Shizuka screamed with that they both came to an immediate halt, "what the hell is going on" Shizuka screamed in a still frantic tone.

To that, Leon turned around and replied "the captain of the boxing club started chasing me so I ran I think that made him even madder". With that Shizuka sighed and they both continued to walk in relative silence. 'It worked for now I can't let her get involved in this I have to protect her I have to fight' with that they went their separate ways.

AN=and cut that's a rap

Without any further ado character profiles

Bios

Name= Shizuka Kyoya

Flame type= Cloud

Combat level= 4.5/10

Likes= fighting, keeping the peace, birds and hanging out with Leon

Dislikes= bullies, those who disturb the peace and loud gatherings of people

Secret talent= she is known to have a very good sing voice Leon only discovered this after winning a bet

Bio

Shizuka was also raised in Italy along with Leon although there was no initial interaction between the two. They became fast friends after Leon attempted to save her. Although she seems to have a cold personality she is actually fairly affectionate towards people if they earn her respect but to all who defy her they will be bitten to death.

chapter two will be out over the next few days

Leonvangola11 out


	3. Chapter 3: The rain pours

Chapter three

The rain pours and the mighty tempest strikes

Leon woke up and checked his alarm clock it was only just six Shizuka would arrive in half an hour, he had to leave before she arrived if he didn't he would end up telling her. He always did. With that he got out of his bed grabbing his uniform before opening his cupboard and pulling out a small box. Out of the box, he took to fingerless leather gloves with metal plates engraved with a liger looking beast on the back.

Reborn observed his student silently. He could see the tenseness in his students form, but those gloves were particularly interesting. 'So he did train with Lussuria then' reborn smirked internally. With that he watched his student exit the room followed by the sound of running water. 'This will be interesting maybe even his secret guardian will watch'. Reborn had noticed him even if Leon had not.

Leon exited the door quietly having left a note on top of Shizuka's usual bento explaining he had gone on ahead. Meanwhile, Leon jogged to school at a light pace stretching himself out as he went. While on the outside Leon looked calm inside he was a maelstrom of panic internally screaming 'I can't beat them I only know some basic moves and it's two against one what do I do'. As he was internally panicking he didn't notice he ran into the blond boy who sat next to him in class, almost sending the blond boy flying. With that, Leon was broken out of his internal strife

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Leon mumbled apologetically

the blond boy brushed himself off before replying "Its fine no harm did, but if you don't mind me asking what has got you so distracted" the blond boy asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Nothing too important just have a lot of homework I haven't done, by the way I never asked you what's your name" Leon responded before placing both his hands behind his head and walking on with the boy.

The boy replied "My name is Keisuke Nebbiolina it's not surprising you don't know my name after all yesterday was the first time we had actually talked".

With that the duo entered the school Kisuke ran off towards a group of boys presumably his friends, Leon didn't know what it was but something told him to be cautious around Kisuke despite his friendly demeanour.

Leon entered the classroom silently and stalked over to his desk throwing his satchel on the table while sliding into his chair. Leon always knew he was a coward he never considered himself any sort of fighter, but he had to protect her his best friend. For once it was time for him to step up even if he got beat up. With that the bell rang and first lesson began only a few short hours till he would meet with his opponents he held no illusions that the boys wanted to talk his intuition told him so.

* * *

><p>The bell rang it was the end of the school day most of his day was spent avoiding Shizuka like the plague. He walked towards the door then started to walk out of the classroom, only to be intercepted by a tonfa mere centimetres from his nose.<p>

"Where do you think you're going" declared Shizuka in a pissed she was extra mad she almost never drew her tonfas on Leon.

But before he could even imagine a suitable response, a voice quipped "Oh and what are you his minder or maybe even his girlfriend how interesting".

Behind him was his new friend Kisuke his eyes shining with mirth.

Shizuka didn't like him and growled back "What's it to you" with that the blond boy moved out in front of Leon as Shizuka continued to glare at him. Leon used this opportunity to escape and head to the roof.

Shizuka didn't like this guy not at all something was really off with him she would have to investigate later. With that thought put to the back of her mind she moved to chase her friend however once again her path was blocked by the blond haired boy.

Sinister laughter escaped from the blond boy's mouth "Fufufu I don't think so my dear I need to see his combat prowess for myself now just take a short rest" the boy whispered in a sultry tone as his right eye flashed a deep bloody crimson.

To outside spectators, I looked as if he whispered something in her ear and she then fainted.

Before the boy cried "Quick someone get her to the medical room she fainted", with that a group of students rushed over but as they turned back he was gone like he was never there to begin with.

* * *

><p>Reborn saw it all how 'interesting he is just like that man' contemplated. With that reborn walked down the hallway towards Shizuka with the crowd. He kneeled down and quickly tapped her head a small flash of yellow. Then he disappeared like a phantom no one even noticing his presence. He had to go support his student.<p>

Leon walked onto the roof pulling on his fingerless gloves. He saw them standing there Takehiko holding what looked like a bamboo sword.

While Gino was leaning against the fence. "Well, you won our bet so I guess you get to take him out" Gino spoke in a bored tone. Gino then pulled out a book and leant against the fence.

With that Takehiko stepped forward his bamboo sword changing into a sword "Don't worry ill make it quick then we can take out your little girlfriend".

That said he shot forward his sword coming down in an overhead strike far faster than most could see. Leon's eyes flashed orange as he stepped out to the outer side of his guard as he stepped out he shot out a back fist striking Takehiko in the ribs. He then brought his elbow up and fired it towards Takehiko face but before it could hit him Takehiko jumped back resetting his form.

"Nice that's what I am talking about you almost impressed me baka" the white haired boy growled. Leon's eyes returned to their usual hazel colour.

With that, Takehiko shot forward again his sword at his hip no doubt to be drawn but a moment before he was in range. As he was charging a shot rang out striking Leon to the floor.

This is it the day I die thought Leon I need to protect her I need to save her, no I can't lose I won't lose. With that like a reanimated corpse Leon spring to his feet his clothes exploding off him leaving him in only his underwear. With a fierce expression and an orange flame on his head matching his now orange eyes.

Glaring at Takehiko he bellowed "I will win this fight with my dying will".

Takehiko brought his sword down in a diagonal swing attempting to bisect him, but his sword was pushed aside by Leon. He stepped out of his guard on the right side then his hand shot forward striking the swordsman's wrist forcing him to lose his grip on his blade. His left fist then immediately launched forward striking him in the core of his stomach, bending Takehiko over his fist before he retracted his fist stepping back on instinct.

His instant was right as Takehiko swung his right-hand round with a short tanto in a reverse grip. That would have spilled his guts. Takehiko immediately resheathed his tanto. Before grabbing his now bamboo sword and leaping back. With that Takehiko shot forward once more this time with a flurry of strikes, Leon pushed his right leg back slightly. As Takehiko came into Leon's range he began to dance around the blade however this could be clearly seen as a losing battle while Leon was taking little damage a few minor cuts to his uniform he also wasn't getting any opportunity to return fire as it were.

Leon knew what he had to do he had seen an opening a pattern within the veritable barrage of his opponent. He quickly ducked turning to his side dodging and overhead hit while doing this his right leg flew out he then used his leg to sweep the swordsman off of his feet. At this point, a loud bang was heard as the roof door was thrown open Shizuka standing there.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on" she roared as she stalked forward clearly pissed beyond belief. Her tonfas out. However before she could reach her target her path was blocked yet again this time by a black haired green eyed boy.<p>

"Sorry but I can't let you interrupt this fight it's important but if you want to fight someone fight me, I want to see the people my new boss chooses to be his subordinates if you don't mind" spoke the boy in a monotone.

Shizuka vs Gino

With that, the boy pulled out some senbon a strange weapon of choice and jumped back. While he threw a group of senbon at his opponent. She went to go and deflect them when they exploded, the explosion was only small but an explosion nether the less. But Shizuka was strong she knew she was so she shrugged off the hits and dashed forward when she was close enough she swung he tonfa in a wide arc towards his face only for him so smirk and pointed down at her feet surrounding he feet were thirty very small firecrackers that exploded in a blinding light dazzling Shizuka.

* * *

><p>Takehiko vs Leon<p>

Leon stepped back at a rapid pace in an attempt to avoid the rapid strikes from Takehiko blade. They were now nearing the edge of the roof nearing the fence is the swordsman's blade was sharp enough to cut through the thin wire fence he had to move them away from the fence. With that he stopped, deflecting the blade with the plate on the back of his gloves. The plate instantly shattering from the force that was good news.

Leon stepped into his guard with a fierce barrage of punches and elbows all designed to damage his core muscles. After all, if you take out the supports the tower would soon crumble. He then finished off his furious barrage with a palm thrust sending Takehiko flying backward. Into the centre of the roof.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off, looks like I gonna have to use that on you" he sneered. With that, he pulled out a shorter blade a wakizashi which he held in a reverse grip.

* * *

><p>Shizuka vs Gino<p>

She was not angry she wasn't even furious she wanted his blood. She leapt out of the smoke cloud like a cat out of hell, her tonfas coming round in now sharp arcs. Seeing her approaching Gino threw out two volleys of senbon but she tore through them shrugging of the small explosions like they were nothing. She was now in striking distance Gino put up a hasty guard. Her tonfas were a blur striking him repeatedly and mercilessly. With one particular hard strike, she sent Gino off his feet towards the edge of the roof.

'Damn I need to stop messing about time for the heavy weaponry' Gino reflected. With that he pulled himself to his feet pulling out dynamite from his pockets. The instantly lit throwing them in an arc they surrounded Shizuka like a cloud of insects ideally lighting and exploding a second later. He then sent out two more sets he had to finish her now or it was game over. With another boom he saw her jacket floating in the wind there was no way she escaped that.

Takehiko strode forward his sword coming in tight swings aimed at the centre of Leon's body his wakizashi coming in every few swings in an attempt to stab him. Every time the wakizashi came in Leon reflected it with the plate on the back of his left glove. He was under pressure he knew it but his will he had to win no matter what. They were back at the edge of the roof again Leon's back against the fence.

But then Leon saw it while Takehiko was obviously very skilled this encounter had proved that much. But he had clearly only started learning to use a long and short blade as he way over extended on his last attempt to stab Leon. This was the opening he needs Leon stepped into his guard sliding his arm over Takehiko shoulder he then attempted to throw Takehiko, but Takehiko word got caught between Leon's legs. With that, they both toppled into the fence which collapsed under their combined weight.

Luckily Leon managed to just grab the ledge with one hand and the other caught Takehiko. With the last of his now dwindling strength, he swung Takehiko towards the ledge which Takehiko caught onto. They then both climbed up Takehiko collapsing just away from the edge of the ledge. Unfortunately, Leon could not relax he had to go and stop Shizuka she was in a blood lust with that he stumbled forward using his now dwindling strength he had to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Gino vs Shizuka<p>

She ran forward through the cloud her target in sight, He had his back turned. He spun on his foot unable to react. She pummelled him with furious strokes she would see blood. He staggered under the weight and pressure of the blows. She was actually going to kill him. However, his saviour arrived in the form of a shove. That pushed him out of the way of her blows. He fell into sweet unconsciousness

There were no words he caught both her tonfas before stepping in wrapping his arms around her torso. The flame on his head extinguishing as he did so, Shizuka stopped her breathing levelling out and her arms falling to her side.

"It's okay were done now their good guys my intuition tells me so, let's go home" He whispered into her ear. With that he released her walking over to the swordsman lying on the ground.

"I lost I really am worthless, man what a drag" Takehiko sighed to himself

"Nah you are really skilled I got luck really lucky" Leon retorted he leant down holding his hand out towards Takehiko dragging him to his feet or attempting to anyway.

Before Leon could fully pull him up a voice pierced the silence "well done Leon you have gained your first subordinates."

Leon turned to see reborn standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I don't want subordinates reborn I just want to live my life in peace, I knew they wouldn't attack me out of the blue" Leon growled at reborn.

"Well, I could think of worse people to follow boss" Takehiko interjected standing up with that he held out his hand before bowing

"Mi impegno mia fedeltà alla undicesima vangola"(1) he spoke in a serious tone.

With that reborn smiled ominously before responding "Well it looks like he will follow you anyway baka Leon" with that reborn left the roof through the door.

Leon just stood their speechless reborn had effectively ignored everything he just said. With that he was going to turn around and talk to Takehiko but in the time it had taken Leon to react Takehiko was dragging his friend's unconscious body home.

With that Shizuka walked over to him tiredly muttering "let's leave it's been a long day" in response Leon just sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. With that, Leon and Shizuka started their arduous trek home.

* * *

><p>The roof now seemingly abandoned shadows in the doorway parted and from the shadows came a blond boy. "How interesting just as my master said the vangola are a truly interesting group, how exciting" the boy chuckled to himself. His eyes shining with untamed glee. With that the shadows once again swallowed him his presence disappearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Leon woke up feeling surprisingly good in fact he felt brand new. He looked at his alarm clock it was Saturday. With that he got up went to have a shower before getting changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, a plain shirt and an orange hoodie with the number 72 in white letters on the back. With that he headed downstairs he had a few hours till Shizuka would arrive and they would go hang out. Reborn sat at the table smirking at him this worried him greatly.<p>

The doorbell rang that would be Shizuka she was always on time, however, when he opened that door not only was Shizuka standing there but both Gino and Takehiko. "Hey, boss readily to go," said Takehiko enthusiastically, with that Leon took a step out

"Sure I guess but if I may ask why you are here Gino-san" Leon responded.

Gino then provided to walk over before bowing at his waist "my family owes yours a great debt that I plan to repay you have proven that, you are a man of honour you saved both of our lives as such I will be your subordinate undicemo" he answered in a respectful tone. It made Leon feel very uncomfortable

"It's fine Gino san you don't need to be so formal with me" with that Gino straightened himself up and moved back towards the street.

Reborn watched their interactions with great interest he was much like his father but at the same time, he didn't seem to be responding to him as well as his father did. Only time would tell with that reborn made a slow pace following them he had a feeling things would start to get interesting soon just like his father. With that the former arcobaleno smirked and walked on at a sedate pace.

"So what do you wanna do first, we could go arcade or movies or something like that," said Leon in a nervous tone. Why was he so nervous? Well, Shizuka was being really clingy she was sort of suffocating Leon's arm it was really worrying him. Luckily or unluckily he saviour came in the form of his other new friend Kisuke. As he ran towards Leon both Takehiko and Gino stepped in front of him acting like a wall. However before they could even step forward Shizuka shot out glaring at him heatedly.

"You why are you here you insufferable bastard" Shizuka growled losing her normal calm demeanour.

"Hello, again Kyoya san I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday I was simply helping out my friend, it looked like something he needs to do" he replied innocently.

Before the situation could escalate any further Leon walked up to Shizuka before dragging her off to the side. To which Kisuke smirked.

Leon dragged them over to an ice-cream stand Shizuka then spoke "I don't trust him Leon he is like a snake he has that glint in his eye, if you show any weakness he would kill you".

To that Leon simply laughed and whispered "I agree he acts so friendly but my intuition tells me there is something more reborn seems to be watching him as well".

With that, Leon turned round to the stand to order ice-cream only to see reborn standing there. "Baka Leon a good boss always ensures there is no conflict within their family, now go solve this" He threatened reaching to pull something out.

With that Leon turned around grabbing Shizuka's hand and pulling her over to a tables "I'll be back in a moment" he whispered to her with that he walked over to the rest of their impromptu group. There seemed to be a short conversation he walked back over with the rest of the group before they all took a seat it seemed Kisuke had already left. Leon coughed clearing his airway before settling into a serious expression

"I don't like the thought of you being my subordinates despite what reborn said, I don't want to be involved in this but if I have to be I don't want to drag you with me I do want to be friends though" with that he extended out his hand. Deciding to meet him half way Takehiko shook his hand before Gino did the same. With that the once tense atmosphere dissipated Shizuka seemed far more relaxed it seems reborn was right she was just uncomfortable.

With that, the group headed off to go and enjoy the rest of their day. Reborn smirked as he watched the group he would allow him to relax just this once.

"Man what a weird day I was hoping that me and Shizuka could hang out like normal, but I am kind of glad that they came" Leon smiled to himself. With that, Leon went to go and have a shower before he went to sleep. With that he exited the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went too fast for Leon's liking but as they say C'est la vie. It was just another normal morning in the Sawada household Leon was awoken by a boot to the face. With that he recover quickly before going about his normal routine of a quickly getting dressed a shower then practically tumbling down the stairs picking up the four bentos he made the night before. Realising he was late grabbing a piece of toast before rushing out the door. While reborn watched on in silent amusement sipping his espresso.<p>

As Leon walked out he noticed his now growing group of friends with that the proceeded to walk to school at a casual pace. As they entered the grounds the captain of the boxing club approached them surrounded by a small group of third years ten or twelve of them.

"Well well if it isn't little Leon why don't we have a little conversation ne" he sneered in a threatening tone before Leon could even attempt to diffuse the situation Takehiko's fist flew forward at a blinding speed. Striking the captain of the boxing club in the chin sending him stumbling back Takehiko was heatedly glaring at him

"I don't think he will" Takehiko spat venomously, with that the group following the boxing captain surrounded them pulling out various weapons while Shizuka Takehiko and Gino did the same just as they were about to start fighting Leon spoke.

"Guys stop there's no need to fight them, I apologise for what my friend did leave them alone and I will come with you" there was no hesitance in his voice his eyes steeled for whatever would come next.

With that a second year at the back of the group began to laugh "oh that's rich kid you don't know who you've messed with man I haven't laughed like that in a while".

With that the boy got into a traditional brawling stance with a set of bronze knuckles. Takehiko began to draw his blade however before he could fully draw it Leon stopped him.

"Please let me handle it I started this fight I will end it" he spoke addressing his friends behind him with that the leader of the opposing group punched forward Leon tilted his head to the side as the punch just barely passed him. He then braced for the second fist that came immediately after striking his forearms. With that, a storm of punches followed pushing Leon back his arms now numb from the impacts possibly broken due to the bronze knuckles. Then the rest of the group started to move in on Leon their own weapons drawn.

Shizuka had had enough she was about to draw her own weapons when she saw Leon glance at her. His eyes steeled telling her that he had to do this for his pride. With that something struck Leon his clothes burst off and a flame lit on his head. Leon then stopped the boss's fist grabbing it before twisting and then striking at his elbow shattering it. As he was doing this another in the group pulled out a knife with that he ran forward with the intent to end Leon's life.

Before he could get anywhere Gino grabbed his wrist before a sharp tug broke it he then head-butted the crony. With that, the rest leapt into action Shizuka's tonfas blurred striking another one of the cronies surrounding Leon with that he dropped to the floor. A similar scene happened with Takehiko who struck a couple cronies down with his sheathed sword.

As they got to the centre they saw Leon surrounded by four menacing second years however compared to Leon they were all worse for wear. One was holding an obviously broken arm two were clutching their stomachs and the last had blood running freely down his nose that was most likely broken. With that the rest of the group sprang into action Shizuka bring down her tonfa to the back of the head of the one with the broken nose. He fell unconscious Gino once again head-butted one of the two holding their stomachs into unconsciousness. While Takehiko struck his opponent over the head with his sheathed katana like a baseball bat. They then got to witness Leon acrobatically leaping over the bosses head by doing a handstand on his head and landing behind him quickly striking him at the base of his neck. With that the flame dissipated from Leon's head.

With that Shizuka's discipline committee turned up with that Shizuka turned round to them ordering them to clean up the mess. With that, they all began to move to pick up their discarded bags. Everyone accepts Leon his arms hanging limply at his side.

"Boss hurry up we have lessons" Gino called to Leon, to which he replied

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a minute". With that the Gino and Takehiko headed off to class before Shizuka walked over to him carrying his bag.

Leon and Shizuka entered the nurse's office she wasn't in at that point in time. Leon's arms still hung loosely at his sides.

"Wow, you actually managed to dislocate your right arm and your left arm is just completely bruised, I will have to push your arm back in" Shizuka sighed to herself. With that, she gently grabbed his hand and leaned down kissing him on the lips her lips were warm and soft before she pulled slowly but sharply popping the joint back into place. Immediately disengaging the kiss as Leon screamed bloody murder. When he had finally calmed down Shizuka spoke "look don't go looking too deeply into that kiss I only did it to stop you from tensing you mussels".

To which Leon chuckled before saying "I know, but still not too bad for my fist kiss".

The nurse then entered the office after checking the shoulder was relocated properly she gave Leon a sling to where for a few days till his shoulder was back at full strength. With that, they left and headed to class.

The lunch bell rang and Leon headed to the roof along with Takehiko and Gino both looked pissed at him. With that, they walked out of their classroom towards the stairs then up to the roof. Waiting for him was Shizuka the two males behind him were still heatedly glaring at him. With that they approached Shizuka and Takehiko pulled out the readymade bento from Leon's bag he then distributed them to the others Leon's orange wrapped one, Shizuka's purple and Gino's red as well as his own blue one.

"Leon you need to have more faith in us you don't need to fight everyone on you own we made a pledge to stand by you" Takehiko declared voicing his concern.

To which Leon nodded and replied "I know, but I don't want to drag you into my battles, if I can your my friends", before anymore could be said reborn interjected

"well-done baka Leon you're starting to understand what it means to have people follow you now the real challenge starts, I will make you into a boss yet" he was standing there with a smug smirk

'Man this is going to be so troublesome' Leon thought to himself that smirk unnerved him things were about to get a whole lot more complex.

* * *

><p>Omakes<p>

How to relocate an arm

"Okay, boss I have been doing some quick calculations and I should be able to relocate your arm like this".

Leon's arm was wrapped in serval loops of wires connected to several pulleys. 'Now if I pull there should be no pain at all' Gino thought to himself. With a quick tug, Gino was done. This was followed by a shrill girly scream. To this day, no one knew why Leon had an irrational fear of pulleys.

Takehiko discovers baseball.

Takehiko was walking along the road after suffering defeat from Leon when he noticed some kids playing baseball.

"Hmm, that looks fun," Takehiko said to himself.

When a ball landed next to him he picked up the ball, at that moment an instinct awoke in him. Turning around with his leg up in a classic throwing stance he locked onto his target. Without warning, he threw the ball like a guided missile across the field off into the distance past the kids. From that day forward Takehiko vowed to one day try baseball something told him he was born to do it with that he walked on. Leaving a group of astounded kids looking at the blazing path of destruction left behind by the thrown ball.

Bios

Name= Takehiko superbi

Flame type= Rain

Combat level= 4/10

Likes= training sushi fighting and manga

Dislikes= anyone who annoys him and people without honour

Secret talent= he can play the flute

Bio

Raised as the son of the second in command of veria. He was trained from the start in the art of swordsmanship. As a boy, he was instructed by the legendary left hand of the vangola tenth Yamamoto Takeshi. Most of his education was from some of the finest tutors in the world till he was on a day called on by his father to go to Namori. His only goal find the eleventh vangola boss candidate and test him. On the way, he meets his old friend Gino

Name= Gino Bertesca

Flame type= Storm

Combat level= 4/10

Likes= the occult learning new things and his new friends

Dislikes= not repaying his debts, those who deny the occult and a certain perverted doctor

Secret talent= he can speak over 12 different languages

Bio

Belonging to the Bertesca family and being one of the two heirs Gino was raised in luxury. With a high amount of intelligence, he was easily one of the smartest around and was taking high school courses by the time he was in his last year of lower school. He was hailed as a prodigy but never wanted to be the boss. When the tenth vangola bosses right-hand man came for a visit he apprenticed Gino. Recently his mentor the right hand of vangola with permission from his father sent him to meet the new eleventh vangola boss candidate. His goal is to repay his debt to the tenth boss of the vangola who saved his family. On his way to Namori, he meets his old friend Takehiko. He is currently trying to become the right-hand man for Leon who is the eleventh boss candidate.

Preview

"So this guy is the next heir to the Bovino family," Leon said looking at a ten-year-old wearing a jeans and a cow print jacket. His hair was wild and curly slung over his shoulder was a pink bazooka. The ten-year-old then looked up at him "trust me I am not too thrilled either a genius like me stuck with someone obvious so stupid" with that he walked past Leon and into the house. "now if you don't mind I have more tests to run on this" he said smugly pointing to his bazooka.

'I am average thank you very much, man s this what my life has come to arguing with ten-year-olds' Leon thought to himself.

See you next chapter

Leonvangola11 out


End file.
